


No Holding Back

by tardises-and-swans (musicgirl373)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl373/pseuds/tardises-and-swans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short and long CS one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt from the otpprompts tumblr

They lay in bed as the snow swirled around outside but it's not like they're paying attention to that or anything really. They're too lost in each other for that.

Emma rests her hand lightly on Killian's cheek, watching her fingers slowly run through his five o'clock shadow. She breathes in his scent, all sea and rum and something that is distinctly Killian , as his fingers brush the hair gently behind her shoulder. She's finding that these are her favorite moments: the slow ones, where they don't feel the need to talk, when nothing else exists except the two of them.

Slowly, and she isn't sure who leans first, their lips meet, brushing softly, relaxed and unhurried. His hand on her shoulder slides down to her waist bringing her further into him, eliminating the minuscule space between them. The kiss deepens. She slides her hand through his thick dark hair, something that she had found she had been doing a a lot since they had gotten back to their own time. She had never though that she would get to this, this point of intimacy where it was perfectly okay to do that and she planned on taking full advantage.

His lips break from hers, going to the corner of her mouth, her chin, her jaw, before coming to press against her neck, at which point she does something else she thought she would never do, at least not in front of him.

She giggles.

She immediately claps her hand over her mouth as he pulls away, giving her a wry look.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she answers quickly, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"No. That was something." His lips return to her neck, sucking lightly and this time there is no stopping it. She full on laughs.

"Okay, okay! I'm ticklish there! I always have been!" And it was true. Even when she had been with Neal, she had always made sure that he didn't touch that part. She didn't want him to make fun of her or see her differently. With Killian though, well, he had seen through her from the beginning.

"I knew it!" he laughs pulling away again, "You do realize that I have no choice but to use this to my advantage now."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would," he replies mischievously, "You chose a pirate, Swan. Never forget that."

He was right. She had chose him. And it was the best decision she had ever made. 


	2. The Way You Look Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this graphic: kimidakewooooo.tumblr.com/post/97713047430/cs-good-night-o-or-just-some-random-cs

If anyone had ever told Emma Swan that she would one day go to a festival on a date with Captain Hook, she would have wondered what mental hospital they had escaped from. But there she was, standing in the brisk air with him, one hand tucked into the crook of his elbow, a candle in the other--as had become another tradition of the Miner’s Day festival after Leroy’s stunt with the town’s power a year ago. The nuns never had to worry about making their rent again. They were exploring various booths, seeing what the town had to offer, while Henry was with Regina and Robin. Snow and David had stayed home with a feverish Neal.

“Wow, Swan,” Killian said, grinning as picked up a hand made necklace with a compass charm, “the people of Storybrooke certainly know how to throw a festival.”

“What, they don’t have festivals in Neverland?” she said, leaning into him a little so she could see the necklace, which glimmered in the warm light of the string lights that were hanging around the park.

“They do, but it usually involves children dancing weirdly around a fire, so this is quite a nice change in pace.” She laughed lightly, laying her head on his shoulder and snuggling deeper into him for warmth.

“That’s so pretty,” she said, “The necklace I mean.”

“You like it?” When she nodded, he let go of her to reach into his pocket and pull out a wallet, saying to the seller that he would take it.

“You don’t have to--” Emma tried to interject.

“I insist,” he replied, gesturing for her to turn around. He swept her hair to one side with his fake hand, and somehow managed to get the necklace on her swiftly. The metal felt cool against her already cold skin, which was offset by the warmth coming from him behind her. She turned back around.

“Looks lovely, just as I thought,” he said with his signature devilish grin.

“Sucking up to the boss?” she said playfully.

“I would never.”

She smiled, resuming her position hanging onto his arm.

***

Sometime later, she was standing with him outside her door, hand on the knob behind her. She still lived in the loft with her parents and baby Neal, and Killian had gotten a room at the inn, so they had to part ways.

“I had a really good time tonight,” she said, feeling like she was a character straight out of a cheesy romantic comedy that Snow (and, secretly, David) would like.

He grinned at her, warmth and love in his eyes.

“Aye, so did I.”

“Well...good night,” she said softly.

“Good night, Emma,” she thought she could hear a hint of disappointment in his tone as he turned to leave.

“Killian, wait.” He immediately turned back to her, and she grabbed his jacket lapel like she had done in Neverland, planting her lips on his. He returned the kiss immediately, his arm going around her and his other hand going into her hair. She couldn’t tell how long the kiss went on, and it made her think that it was true what they said about kissing: it really does stop time. Finally though, the broke apart.

“Good night,” she repeated in a whisper, eyes still closed and smiling, as she leaned back and opened the door to the apartment. She looked up, seeing him smiling, slightly flushed and went in, closing the door softly behind her. The apartment was quiet and dark, and she knew that Snow, David and the baby had gone to bed.

She went to her own room, feeling sleepy and giddy at the same time. In fact, she hadn’t been able to stop smiling since she had left Killian at the door. She flopped on the bed on her stomach, fingering her new necklace and reliving the night again and again.

***

Killian stood outside Emma’s apartment, his head on the door. He too had been unable to stop smiling since she had gone in and as he stood there, he remembered thinking many times that he would never find a woman like her. And that he was unbelievably lucky that he finally had. 


End file.
